


Зависть

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Вообще-то обычно Питер не завидует. Он не завидует богатому Гарри: видит, как тот страдает от своих денег, расплачивается за богатство обвинениями в снобизме, болезненным одиночеством и полным отцовским непониманием. Он не завидует популярным в школе спортсменам: популярности никогда не хотелось, даже в особенно горькие времена, да и к спорту интереса никогда не было.Но эксцентричный миллиардер вызывает у него зависть. Обжигающую, иногда заставляющую почти ненавидеть.





	Зависть

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всех и каждого, безобразный, ни капли не скрытый (а ещё Вижен не похож на себя, зато похож на Джарвиса, потому что потому). Но работа была написана, лежала в столе больше года, и, честно говоря, мне просто жаль, если столько текста пропадёт. Надеюсь, зайдёт хоть кому-нибудь)
> 
> Кроссоверов с сольником Паука не ставлю, потому что писалось это до его выхода, и я уже упомянула в тексте Гарри Осборна, да, то есть к сольнику отношения чуть меньше чем никакого. Про ВБ вообще молчу. Работа имеет какое-то отношение только к Первому Мстителю. Только "какое-то" (ибо много проёбов относительно канона), поэтому AU. Некоторые моменты не учтены вообще, тянет на альтернативную развилку.
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040640

***

  
  
      — Вам не стоит столько пить.  
  
      Тони меланхолично встряхивает стакан с коньяком и отставляет его на низкий столик перед собой. Темная жидкость резко колышется, это выглядит почти гипнотически: мужчина вглядывается в неё сквозь толстое стекло и улыбается.  
  
      — А тебе не стоит лезть не в свое дело. И что с того? Что ты вообще опять тут забыл, карапуз?  
  
      Паркер спрыгивает с подоконника и снимает маску: тёмные волосы растрёпаны, на щеке — глубокий порез, совсем свежий. Красная капля стекает вниз, заставляя Тони поморщиться: наверное, это больно.  
  
      — Мимо проходил, решил вас проведать.  
  
      Старк смеётся и подливает себе ещё выпивки из бутылки, стоящей на полу, переставляя её поближе. Мальчик хмурится.  
  
      — Проходил мимо он. Так и скажи: тебя отлупили где-то неподалёку, — Питер качает головой, но не реагирует на столь очевидную подначку, и Тони становится скучно. — И зачем меня проведывать? Я вроде бы как большой мальчик, могу сам о себе позаботиться. По крайней мере, цифра в моём паспорте говорит что-то подобное. Могу показать.  
  
      Паркер вздыхает и демонстративно косится на стакан, который Тони опять сжимает в руке. Мужчина делает большой глоток.  
  
      — Думаю, ваш паспорт врёт, — это звучит смешно, и Старк беззастенчиво смеётся в ответ, отпивая снова. Обжигающая жидкость скатывается вниз, в желудке становится тепло и приятно.  
  
      Тони безбожно пьян.  
  
      Резкий рывок — и полупустая бутылка покидает столик, прыгая в руку Питеру. Старк пытается сфокусировать на нём взгляд, но не может, и только снова смеётся, запрокидывая голову.  
  
      Мальчик счищает с бутылки паутину, внимательно разглядывая этикетку.  
  
      — Сколько вы уже выпили? — вопрос, заданный абсолютно ровным тоном, заставляет Тони перестать смеяться и снова попытаться посмотреть Паркеру в лицо. Тот расплывается, и Старк совершенно по-идиотски хихикает, допивая коньяк из своего стакана.  
  
      — Если ты отдашь мне то, что забрал, то я смогу округлить количество и отчитаться тебе поподробнее, — Питер опускает бутылку на пол возле себя и в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до дивана, на котором расположился Тони. Мужчина ставит стакан на столик и вскидывает голову.  
  
      — Что такое, малыш-паучок? Тебе не нравится, когда взрослые дяди пьют? — Старк снова смеётся и пропускает тот момент, когда Питер размахивается.  
  
      Пощёчина чуть отрезвляет. А ещё приводит в бешенство.  
  
      — Совсем охренел?! — подскакивает на ноги Тони и ощущает, что его ведёт в сторону. Сильные тонкие руки оплетают его талию, не давая упасть, и Старк благодарен, но всё ещё зол. Зол, если честно, сильнее, чем благодарен.  
  
      — Не трогай! — отмахивается он, с силой пытаясь оттолкнуть Паркера, но тот сжимает руки, не давая отстраниться.  
  
      Питер сильный, куда сильнее, чем Железный Человек без своего навороченного костюма — это осознание приходит к мужчине как ушат ледяной воды на голову. Не то чтобы он раньше этого не знал, но…  
  
      — Вы идиот, мистер Старк, — холодно отрезает мальчик, и Тони замирает, глядя ему в глаза. Взгляд Питера серьёзный, колюще-ледяной. Это действует отрезвляюще.  
  
      — Он хотел убить меня, — выдыхает Старк, утыкаясь лбом в макушку Паркера, и чувствует, как тёплые пальцы легко скользят по его затылку.  
  
      — Если бы хотел, то убил бы. Капитан — не убийца всё же. Он искренне вас… любит. Мне так кажется.  
  
      Тони недоверчиво хмыкает, но ничего не отвечает, прижимаясь теснее. Близость гибкого, но такого сильного — а ещё неожиданно горячего — тела чертовски успокаивает.  
  
      Ласковые ладони проходятся по спине в утешающем жесте, и Старк, неожиданно даже для самого себя, начинает дрожать. Когда в последний раз кто-то вот так, искренне, обнимал его?..  
  
      — Я скучаю по Пеппер, — шепчет мужчина и не может понять, зачем сказал именно это. Питер же понимающе хмыкает, снова оглаживая его спину.  
  
      — Хотите, чтобы я ей позвонил? Или, может, попросить мистера Роудса?  
  
      Тони судорожно мотает головой и отстраняется, в этот раз не встречая сопротивления.  
  
      — Не нужно, малыш.  
  
      — Я не малыш, — обиженно бормочет Паркер, это заставляет мужчину рассмеяться.  
  
      — Конечно же, — пальцы бегло касаются щеки, мальчик морщится, когда они задевают порез.  
  
      — Болит?  
  
      — Не очень сильно. Маску подпортили, а так всё в норме. Заживёт через полчаса максимум.  
  
      — Я потом починю маску, зайдёшь ко мне, — отстранённо отзывается Тони, и Паркер благодарно кивает ему, отходя в сторону.  
  
      — Будьте благоразумнее, — бросает он перед тем, как скрыть лицо, и спрыгивает с подоконника в ночь.  
  
      — Спасибо… Питер, — повисает в комнате ему вслед.  
  


***

  
  
      Питеру обычно не нравятся люди. Это не похоже на что-то особенно удивительное: в конце концов, чаще всего с этими самыми людьми у мальчика не особо ладятся отношения, сколько он себя помнит. В школе его постоянно поколачивают, хотя, конечно, со временем он научился избегать конфликтов, но это удаётся сделать далеко не всегда. Друзей как таковых у Паркера нет: пара человек, которые по непонятной причине одарили его своим вниманием — типа Гарри Осборна — не могут всерьёз считаться друзьями. Питер не доверяет никому, кроме тёти: когда тебя постоянно колотят, учишься недоверию, потому что любая информация может быть использована против тебя в тот момент, когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ожидать.  
  
      Чаще всего мальчик проводит время один, пересобирая старые компьютеры, которые находит на свалке – так себе занятие, но ему нравится, чертовски нравится копаться в проводах, перепаивать микросхемы и пытаться обзавестись чем-то действительно стоящим. Стоящее получается крайне редко, но Питер не прекращает пытаться.  
  
      А еще ему нравится читать репортажи о Тони Старке.  
  
      Впрочем, тёплых чувств к эксцентричному миллиардеру мальчик не испытывает. Это странно соотносится с его интересом, но задуматься над этим как-то не приходит ему в голову. Собственно, весь диапазон того, что вызывает в его душе Старк, можно свести к одному слову: зависть.  
  
      Вообще-то обычно Питер не завидует. Он не завидует богатому Гарри: видит, как тот страдает от своих денег, расплачивается за богатство обвинениями в снобизме, болезненным одиночеством и полным отцовским непониманием. Он не завидует популярным в школе спортсменам: популярности никогда не хотелось, даже в особенно горькие времена, да и к спорту интереса никогда не было. Не завидует даже тем, у кого есть постоянная подружка.  
  
      Но эксцентричный миллиардер вызывает у него зависть. Обжигающую, иногда заставляющую почти ненавидеть.  
  
      Тони Старк явно живёт не так, как стоило бы с тем потенциалом и возможностями, что у него есть.  
  
      Это бесит до зубовного скрежета.  
  
      Тони — гений, с этим мальчик никогда не спорил. Однако одного гения мало, чтобы быть хорошим человеком.  
  
      Старк, определённо, не хороший человек. Сложно сказать, судя по статьям из газет и интернета, но Паркер видит перед собой только образ эгоистичного, самолюбивого засранца, которому, по какой-то причине, повезло в жизни куда больше, чем самому Питеру.  
  
      И Тони только сильнее утверждает в мальчике это мнение, придя в его дом — такова первая мысль Паркера обо всей ситуации, когда он смотрит на мужчину, внимательно изучающего его комнату и костюм.  
  
      Питер и сам толком не понимает, что заставило его согласиться на сомнительное предложение миллиардера: быть может, тёплая волна, пробежавшая по телу, когда тот положил руку на его плечо и доверительно заглянул в глаза. Мальчик знает, что это лживый жест, вызванный лишь нуждой — нуждой в силах Человека-паука, — но не может отказать такому Старку: открытому, искреннему, пусть эта искренность и создаёт полное впечатление напускной.  
  
      В этот момент Паркеру почему-то уже не так хочется ему завидовать. Тони выглядит разбитым и потерянным.  
  
      И Питер соглашается.  
  


***

  
  
      Иногда Тони испытывает по-настоящему жгучее чувство вины по отношению к мальчику, которого втянул в то, во что не имел никакого права. По правде говоря, мужчина считает этот поступок самым неприличным из совершённых им за всю жизнь – а долгие годы его существования всегда были доверху полны неприличных поступков.  
  
      Старк пытается утешить себя тем, что Питер — не ребёнок, что он может отвечать за свои поступки и сам знает, что для него лучше. Пытается, но ничего не выходит.  
  
      Потому что, конечно же, ничего Паркер не знает.  
  
      В последнее время Тони вообще нетипично много думает о других людях. О Питере, о Стиве, о Пеппер. Это неприятные, тягуче болезненные мысли, но ничто не может заставить их покинуть голову мужчины: ни алкоголь, ни секс, ни полное погружение в работу.  
  
      Пожалуй, на несколько секунд он забывает о своих сомнениях и печалях, когда Питер ободряюще улыбается ему, уезжая обратно в Квинс — такая искренняя улыбка кажется странной с учётом всех травм, полученных мальчиком, — но это чувство настолько мимолётно, что Старк сам не уверен в том, что оно действительно существует.  
  
      Слишком холодно.  
  


***

  
  
      — Как вы думаете, что мы можем сделать для мистера Старка?  
  
      Роудс отставляет в сторону тарелку с хлопьями и внимательно смотрит на мальчика, почти сжавшегося в комок на стуле рядом.  
  
      — Для Тони? Для Тони невозможно ничего сделать, если он сам того не захочет, — пожимает плечами он. Питер грустно кивает, мысленно перебирая варианты дальнейших действий. Тяжелая рука опускается на его затылок.  
  
      — Я думаю, что ему просто нужно время, — голос Вижена звучит совсем как человеческий, но интонация не по-человечески ровная, однако это успокаивает непривычного к взаимодействиям с людьми мальчика, и он благодарно смеряет андроида взглядом.  
  
      — Я понимаю. Просто он такой грустный. И пьяный.  
  
      — Тони пьян вообще всю свою жизнь, по-моему, — хмыкает Роудс, пожимая плечами. Не похоже, чтобы его всерьёз беспокоило состояние друга, и Питеру это совсем не нравится.  
  
      В какой момент ему самому стало не наплевать на эмоциональное состояние объекта своей лютой зависти, мальчик предпочитает лишний раз не задумываться. Есть о чём поразмыслить и кроме этого.  
  
      Например, о том, что, кажется, Старк сейчас очень одинок. Одинок сильнее, чем Питер был всю свою жизнь. В конце концов, у мальчика всегда была тётя Мэй. Милая, добрая тётя Мэй, которая любит его больше всех на свете, к которой можно пойти со своими проблемами, которая может обнять его, когда больно. Тётя всегда была якорем, который держал Паркера на плаву в самые сложные и болезненные моменты его взросления.  
  
      У Тони же нет никакого якоря.  
  
      Пеппер Поттс ни разу не зашла к мужчине после произошедшего в Германии, хотя, безусловно, многое могла слышать об инциденте — в конце концов, они со Старком всё ещё работают вместе. Питер не знает, наплевать женщине на судьбу бывшего возлюбленного или же она просто устала справляться с проблемами Тони, но так или иначе понимает, почему она не приходит. Наверное, мисс Поттс просто устала.  
  
      Тони Старк — проблемный человек. Сложно быть для него якорем.   
  
      Паркер и сам не хотел им становиться.  
  
      Просто так получилось.  
  


***

  
  
      — В твоём возрасте, пацан, я уже получил несколько крупных патентов на изобретения, — Старк пристёгивает паутиномёт на запястье Питера — очередная модификация, одна из многих: новые идеи постоянно посещают голову мужчины, так что Паркеру достаточно часто приходится привыкать к изменениям.  
  
      — Ну да. А Капитан Америка в моём возрасте был хилым подростком, которого не хотели в армию брать. И что? Вон как всё меняется.  
  
      — Да уж, меняется, — фыркает Тони и вдруг резко вздрагивает, его пальцы сильно сжимают запястье мальчика, куда сильнее, чем нужно, заставляя того ахнуть и вскинуть голову. Тёмные глаза мужчины выглядят, кажется, ещё темнее, чем обычно.  
  
      — Твою мать! — Старк разжимает пальцы и отходит в сторону, упираясь лбом в стену и обхватывая виски ладонями. — Нет, не снова, не сейчас, блять!  
  
      Питер робко подходит сзади и опускает руку ему на плечо. Тони как-то странно ёжится под лёгким прикосновением и оседает на пол, откидываясь на стену и прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Не трогай меня, карапуз, это пройдёт, всегда проходит, — быстро бормочет Старк. Мальчик видит, как подрагивают кончики его пальцев. Определённо, он видел что-то подобное раньше.  
  
      — Дышите глубже, — командует Питер, опускаясь на пол, и притягивает мужчину к себе, перехватывая запястья и прижимая его лицом к своему плечу. Тот неожиданно податливо утыкается носом в мягкую ткань футболки и с силой втягивает воздух. Тонкие пальцы ласкающе поглаживают его руки, и Старк хватается за это ощущение как утопающий за соломинку, горячо выдыхая в плечо мальчика и снова вдыхая. Раз за разом.  
  
      — Всё хорошо. Вы в безопасности. Здесь только я, и я не допущу, чтобы с вами случилось что-то плохое, — шепчет мальчик. Тони затихает, открывая глаза. Негромкий голос успокаивает.  
  
      Пальцы скользят по подбородку, и Питер приподнимает лицо Старка, пересекаясь с мужчиной взглядом — глаза уже не такие тёмные и дикие, что, определённо, радует.  
  
      — Лучше?  
  
      Тони как завороженный смотрит на него, так, словно никогда не видел прежде, и кивает, не в силах раскрыть рот. Сердце стучит слишком сильно, где-то в горле — сказываются последствия приступа или же это просто волнение?  
  
      — И часто у вас такое?  
  
      — Бывало и чаще, — голос Старка звучит глухо, ему самому кажется чудом, что слова подбираются так легко. Мальчик понимающе кивает и гладит его по щеке. Тони хочется отодвинуться, ему стыдно, остро стыдно за всё происходящее, но он не может заставить себя: прикосновение успокаивает яростно колотящееся сердце.  
  
      — Я видел что-то подобное раньше. У нас в классе была девочка… кажется, её звали Мелани… Я не очень хорошо помню, она проучилась у нас всего пару месяцев, и это было давно. Так вот: однажды её вот так скрутило, прямо в классе. Мы скорую вызвали даже. Оказалось, что с ней такое происходит постоянно, просто обычно не на людях. Панические атаки. Это из-за того, что я упомянул Капитана, мистер Старк? — Тони напрягается под всё ещё ласкающей щеку ладонью, и мальчик спешно продолжает. — Впрочем, вам необязательно отвечать, вы не думайте. Не хочу, чтобы снова…  
  
      — Нет. Я вспомнил, как этот ублюдок всадил щит мне в грудь, — Старк закусывает губу, словно ожидая, что приступ повторится, но этого не происходит: тёплая рука и внимательный взгляд неожиданным образом отвлекают от неприятного воспоминания. — А вообще упоминай на здоровье, малыш, ещё не хватало, чтобы ты начал носиться с этим.  
  
      Питер хмыкает и отстраняется. Тони чувствует острое, почти болезненное сожаление и сам удивляется своей реакции.  
  
      — Окей. Буду упоминать. Мистер Роджерс просто задница.  
  
      Это звучит невероятно смешно, и Старк смеётся, запуская руку в свои волосы. Паркер дружелюбно улыбается ему. В этот момент Тони кажется, что время остановилось.  
  
      Это ощущение невозможно объяснить.  
  


***

  
  
      — Вы нормально себя чувствуете?  
  
      Тони откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает глаза. Мальчик замирает в метре от него.  
  
      — Так. Карапуз, — в голосе Старка тонкой нитью проходит напряжение: он злится, и Питер отмечает этот факт с какой-то непонятной ему самому грустью. — Давай проясним один момент. То состояние, которое ты увидел — исключение, а не правило. Я в порядке. Никто не умирает. Меня не нужно опекать. Меня не нужно спрашивать об этом. Да и напоминать, пожалуй, тоже не нужно.  
  
      — Мистер Роудс знает о том, что с вами происходит? Вы ему говорили?  
  
      Тони распахивает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. Его зрачки сужены.  
  
      — Нет. И не собираюсь говорить. В прошлый раз его осведомлённость закончилась попытками запихнуть меня к дюжине мозгоправов — весьма дорогое удовольствие, скажу я тебе. Не то чтобы я жадничал, но уж лучше потрачу эти деньги с большим толком. Да и времени жалко, всё равно мне все эти его «доктора-с-важной-степенью, Тони!» не помогли, пустая трата времени. Времени как-то особенно жаль. Оно у меня не резиновое, самому не хватает. Спроси вон хотя бы Пятницу!  
  
      Питер встряхивает головой, борясь с желанием спросить: «Не хватает на что именно?» потому, что знает: ответа не последует — то, что Старк просто ищет для себя отговорки, очевидно даже ему.  
  
      — Я просто пытался придумать, чем можно вам помочь, но так ничего и не придумал, — честно сознаётся мальчик. Губы Тони чуть изгибаются — не улыбка, но что-то, что могло бы ею стать.  
  
      — Сказал же, не нужно мне помогать, карапуз. А вот спасибо за прошлый раз я не сказал. Не сказал же, да? Спасибо, подсобил, — Паркер вздрагивает, когда на его макушку опускается ладонь: момент, когда мужчина оказался рядом, он благополучно пропускает.   
  
      Пальцы на миг путаются в волосах, и Питер с шумом выдыхает: его сердце отчего-то начинает биться чуть быстрее, странное чувство, и мальчик совсем не уверен, что оно ему по душе. Он резко вздёргивает вверх подбородок и встречается со Старком глазами. Взгляд мужчины спокойный и серьёзный, не похоже, что его благодарность — формальная шутка, и сам этот факт уже делает ситуацию ирреальной.  
  
      — Не за что, — выдавливает из себя Паркер, не отводя взгляда. Тони улыбается ему — улыбка полуфальшивая, лишь с намёком на искренность — и отходит на несколько шагов.  
  
      — И прекрати лезть ко мне с вопросами! Вряд ли это повторится.  
  


***

  
  
      Второй раз это случается в присутствии Роудса.  
  
      Питер сидит на кухне штаба, склонившись над тетрадкой по математике — обычно он предпочитает делать домашние задания дома, но Старк выдернул его прямо от школы, что-то напев тёте о «срочном вопросе, связанном с грантом». Снова.  
  
      Срочным вопросом оказался новый прицел для паутиномётов, и решился он буквально за полчаса. Придумывать сложных объяснений для столь быстрого возвращения домой Паркеру не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. Он и врать-то никогда не умел, особенно тёте.  
  
      Питер обычно не вслушивается в разговоры Джеймса и Тони — пытался пару раз, не понял около половины: всякие совместные воспоминания, — поэтому пропускает тот момент, когда с губ Роудса срывается:  
  
      — Не думаю, что Сокол виноват в случившемся со мной, Тони. Не будь к нему столь беспощадным.  
  
      Собственно, Паркер не слышит, что именно сказал Джеймс, но прекрасно улавливает, как на пол падает кружка, которую до этого держал в руках Старк: паучье чутьё заставляет мальчика моментально вздёрнуться. Он ловит её на паутину буквально в миллиметре от пола и притягивает к себе — расплёскивая часть жидкости, но целую, — вглядываясь в лицо Тони.  
  
      — Упс. Уронил. Бывает, — голос звучит почти как обычно, но Питер видит чуть дрожащие пальцы и резко подхватывается на ноги.  
  
      — У меня к вам дело, мистер Старк! — судорожно выпаливает он, надеясь, что Роудс не спросит, о каком деле идёт речь, придумать что-то с такой скоростью кажется ему непосильной задачей. Однако Джеймс лишь кивает, и Паркер подскакивает к Тони и хватает его за руку. Пальцы мужчины, тёплые и подрагивающие, моментально сжимаются — незаметный со стороны, но весьма красноречивый жест.  
  
      Питер тянет Старка к двери, тот идёт за ним, не пытаясь сопротивляться, — Роудс провожает их странным, но, кажется, не очень сильно недоумённым взглядом, — и останавливается, как вкопанный, только когда они достигают гостиной. Мальчик замирает рядом, не зная, что следует предпринять на этот раз.  
  
      — Я хотел вас увести, потому что, ну… — он разводит руками, не находя слов, но Старк, кажется, его даже не слушает. Резко подавшись вперёд, мужчина утыкается лицом в плечо Питера — для этого ему приходится довольно сильно сгорбиться. Паркер вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, когда борода Тони чуть ощутимо царапает его шею.  
  
      — В прошлый раз сработало. Прости. Дай мне минуту, — бормочет Старк, горячее дыхание обжигает, и Питер вздрагивает.  
  
      — Хоть десять, главное, что ваш секрет — всё ещё секрет, — странное — Паркер, определённо, впервые испытывает что-то подобное — напряжение начинает нарастать от плеча, в которое дышит Тони, и быстро распространяется по всему телу. Из-за этого больше всего на свете мальчику хочется оттолкнуть Старка — он осознаёт это, и волна острого стыда за такие мысли накрывает его фактически моментально.  
  
      — Мистер Старк, — раздаётся от дверей спокойный механический голос. Питер непроизвольно вздрагивает.  
  
      Тони медленно поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в безэмоциональное лицо Вижена. Угадать реакцию андроида на увиденное сложно — если не сказать невозможно, — впрочем, мужчина даже и не пробует пытаться.  
  
      — Вы велели сообщить, когда я закончу с поиском и анализом данных, которые вы просили. Я сообщаю, — говоря, Вижен чуть склоняет голову — это первое, что отмечает Питер, когда оборачивается к нему. Неловкость волной дрожащих мурашек проходит по спине мальчика. Вижен — андроид, он не может сделать случайных выводов, он всегда логичен. Но какие логичные выводы можно сделать из столь близкого телесного контакта?  
  
      — Это не то, что ты подумал, — бормочет Паркер и получает в ответ сразу два пристальных взгляда.  
  
      Взгляд Тони кажется недоумённым.  
  
      — Судя по беглому сканированию, состояние мистера Старка характеризуется нестабильным психоэмоциональным приступом, предположительно, панического характера, — отзывается андроид. Уши Питера вспыхивают, когда Старк порывисто смеётся.  
  
      — Ничего вот не скроешь, надо же. И зачем я тебя только создал?  
  
      — Вам стоит реже задавать вопросы, на которые не предполагается давать ответ. Это может смущать людей.  
  
      Тони смеётся громче, и Паркер с облегчением отмечает, что, кажется, ему на порядок лучше.  
  
      — Пойдём, гений. Нужно закончить эксперимент.  
  
      Питер закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Напряжение, которым зарядила его близость тела Старка, по какой-то невероятно непонятной для мальчика причине, не спешит покидать его.  
  


***

  
  
      Впервые Старк снится ему спустя неделю, и, проснувшись утром, Питер сам чуть не впадает в острую панику.  
  
      Во сне Тони смотрит ему в глаза — но уже не бешено испуганным взглядом и даже не безразлично-нейтральным — и гладит по щеке, улыбаясь.  
  
      Во сне у мужчины тёплые, мягкие губы, колючая жёсткая щетина и сильные руки, настойчиво касающиеся разгорячённой кожи Питера.  
  
      Во сне Старк стонет, когда кончает, глубоко, обжигающе, и этот звук невозможно забыть. По крайней мере, Паркер никак не может выбросить его из головы, когда просыпается.  
  
      Встречаться с Тони Старком становится сложно.  
  


***

  
  
      Каждый раз, когда Старк вспоминает, как Роджерс оставил его лежать на полу со щитом в реакторе, он срывается и заливает в рот новую порцию коньяка, виски или чего угодно другого, извлечённого на свет из недр огромного бара — весь алкоголь становится одинаковым на вкус со временем. В такие моменты он достаёт из-под кровати щит Капитана и смотрит на него, долго, сам не понимая, зачем он вообще его забрал.  
  
      Когда Питер застаёт его в обнимку со стаканом виски и щитом, то не задаёт ни одного вопроса, разжимая напряжённые пальцы, отбирая стакан — но не щит, — запуская ладонь во взъерошенные волосы, лаская, успокаивая.  
  
      Старк даже хотел бы, чтобы тот хоть что-то спросил, но мальчик неумолимо спокоен, хотя, кажется, всерьёз беспокоится за него.  
  
      Тони не понимает, почему Паркер о нём так сильно волнуется, но не имеет ничего против утешений. Это приятное, забытое ощущение.  
  
      От него веет домом.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я поговорил с Виженом, — сообщает Старк, когда Питер в следующий раз остаётся с ним наедине. Вернее, наедине — слишком громкое слово, и мальчик старается не особенно им злоупотреблять: мозг моментально подсовывает именно те мысли, которые всё чаще хочется выжечь из собственной головы калёным железом.  
  
      — Теперь и он знает? Что сказал?  
  
      Тони накручивает на палец какой-то провод — слишком нервный жест для мистера Самоуверенность, — и молчит около минуты, прежде чем ответить. Паркер уже и не ждёт ответа, когда мужчина всё же открывает рот.  
  
      — Сказал, что мне стоит показаться врачу. А когда понял, что я не собираюсь этого делать, сказал, что будет сам наблюдать за мной. И… за тобой.  
  
      — За мной? — Питер трясёт головой. Ему ведь просто послышалось, верно?  
  
      — За тобой. Сказал, что ты беспокойный. Что тебя явно что-то волнует. Не поделишься?  
  
      — Не с вами, — бурчит мальчик, отворачиваясь. Щёки заливает краской.  
  
      Ответа не следует.  
  


***

  
  
      Приступы паники возвращаются всё реже. Тони почти чувствует себя здоровым, если, конечно, человека, который почти всё время пьян, вообще можно здоровым назвать. Собственно, мужчина практически не думает о том, что произошло. Не думает о Роджерсе, о Германии, не думает о Джеймсе-чёртовом-Барнсе, о договоре, о расколе — ни о чём. Чаще всего его мысли блаженно пусты.  
  
      Почти.  
  
      Кроме моментов, когда он ловит на себе пристальный, обжигающий взгляд, заставляющий… напрячься. Безусловно, только потому, что этот взгляд кажется странным — Тони почти удаётся убедить себя в этом.  
  
      Однако каждый раз в такой момент у него нестерпимо пересыхает во рту…  
  


***

  
  
      Глаза цвета коньяка — признак того, что Тони сам становится как столь любимая им выпивка? — преследуют его во сне каждую ночь. Горячие губы касаются шеи, плеча, живота; язык скользит по впадинке пупка, проводя линию вниз; пальцы проникают под резинку боксеров…  
  
      …и мальчик просыпается: запыхавшийся, в ворохе влажных простыней.  
  
      Питер не знает, что ему делать.  
  


***

  
  
      Оказывается, зависть бывает полезной.  
  
      Паркер никогда не задумывался об этом, но именно то, что он завидовал Тони, оберегало его. Оберегало от желания стать ближе к этому странному, эгоистичному и невероятно одинокому человеку.  
  
      Иногда мальчик думает о том, обратился ли бы к нему когда-нибудь Старк, если бы не произошло инцидента между ним и Роджерсом. Думает, но не находит ответа — а, может, просто не хочет его знать, в глубине души предполагая, что тот ему не понравится.  
  
      Вместо долгих самокопаний Питер снова и снова приходит по вечерам в личные комнаты Тони. Отбирает алкоголь (иногда, впрочем, незаметно отпивая глоток из стакана, которого касались губы мужчины — это почему-то очень будоражит кровь), уже привычным жестом оглаживает тёмные жесткие волосы и молчит — сейчас они всё чаще молчат, оставаясь наедине. Приступы паники почти прекратились, если верить на слово самому Старку, но Паркер опасается перестать приходить. Это самоуверенно, но ему кажется, что он нужен.  
  
      Больше всего мальчик боится, что Тони это опровергнет.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер пристально смотрит на Старка поверх барной стойки, от которой, впрочем, его уже с полчаса упорно пытается отогнать Вижен: слишком уж много благоразумия досталось ему, куда больше, чем есть у его нерадивого создателя, откровенно говоря. Мальчик, в очередной раз, отмахивается от него, впиваясь взглядом в миллиардера.  
  
      Тони выглядит пьяным.  
  
      Красивая блондинка обнимает его за шею, мужчина утыкается лицом в её плечо, что-то говорит и громко смеется, прижимаясь губами к белоснежной коже, сильно контрастирующей по цвету с ярко-красным открытым платьем.  
  
      Паркер с силой сжимает бокал, и тот трескается, оцарапывая кожу на ладони. Резкая злость накатывает на него, безусловно, тоже от зависти: другого объяснения Питер не может найти, продираясь через туман в собственной голове, а женщина, которую обнимает Тони, потрясающая — этому вполне можно позавидовать.  
  
      Поправку на собственные сны сейчас делать почему-то совсем не хочется.  
  
      Вижен укоризненно качает головой и снова опускает руку на плечо мальчика.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе уже хватит на сегодня, Питер, — голос андроида звучит благоразумно, но сейчас это лишь раздражает, и Паркер снова машет рукой и отпивает из горлышка бутылки, стоящей перед ним. Виски обжигает горло, и мальчик кашляет, громко, так громко, что, кажется, это долетает до Тони, несмотря на то, что тот стоит как минимум метрах в тридцати.  
  
      Мужчина пристально смотрит в сторону бара и кивает Вижену. Тот пожимает плечами, и Старк, вздохнув, отстраняет от себя женщину, фактически уже висящую на нём, и что-то говорит ей. Она хмурится: видимо, извинения не звучат достаточно убедительно. Паркер усмехается и сам удивляется, насколько злорадной выходит эта усмешка.  
  
      — И что ты творишь? — глубокий бархатный голос звучит прямо за его спиной — и когда Тони успел подойти? — и мальчик замирает, глубоко вдыхая. Образы из снов моментально проносятся перед глазами, отупляя залитое алкоголем сознание окончательно.  
  
      По всему телу пробегает дрожь.  
  
      — Веселюсь, — смеётся он, заглядывая Тони в лицо и облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы. Старк качает головой и отбирает у него бутылку. Взгляд тёмных глаз скользит по расколотому стакану, пальцы моментально сжимают ладони мальчика, ощупывая на предмет порезов — не найдя ничего серьёзного, сразу разжимаются, и это вызывает у Питера возмущение — по крайней мере, он сам называет это возмущением.  
  
      — С чего ты вообще взял, что можешь пить? Не по годам тебе будет такое веселье. Кто подпустил тебя к бару?  
  
      — Я пытался ему сказать, — моментально отзывается Вижен, но мужчина не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
  
      — Тогда зачем ты меня позвал? — Паркер снова смеётся, Тони морщится от того, насколько нагло звучит этот смех. Тяжелая рука опускается на плечо мальчика, и тот затихает.  
  
      — Иди. Спать, — коротко отрезает Старк. Питер усмехается и резко подаётся вперёд, обхватывает его руками за шею, вжимаясь лицом в плечо. Тони застывает как каменный истукан. Дыхание мальчика горячее и тяжёлое, пьяное, и сложно сказать, что происходит у него в голове.  
  
      Становится неожиданно жарко.  
  
      — Хорошая вечеринка, мистер Старк, — выдыхает Питер в белоснежную рубашку мужчины. Его колотит, и Тони замечает это — сложно не заметить.  
  
      — Что с тобой, карапуз? — еле слышно шепчет Старк, но Паркер не отвечает и только снова смеётся, опаляя дыханием кожу Тони под тонкой тканью. Узкие бёдра прижимаются теснее, краем подвыпившего сознания мужчина улавливает, что у Питера встал. Кровь приливает к голове. Мальчик поднимает голову и до невозможности пошло — или это лишь иллюзия? — облизывает губы, заглядывая Тони в глаза.  
  
      Старк задыхается и как-то почти рефлекторно тянется вперёд. Питер запрокидывает голову, улыбается ему — слишком нагло, слишком непривычно — и трётся пахом о ногу. Резкое возбуждение накатывает на Тони отрезвляющей волной.  
  
      — Вижен… — голос звучит почти умоляюще, и андроид отстраняет Питера, с силой сжимая его за плечо. Паркер дёргается, но не слишком убедительно: нечеловечески железная хватка не позволяет ему двигаться.  
  
      — Уложи его, пожалуйста, в одной из гостевых спален, — распоряжается Тони нетвёрдым голосом, в котором, впрочем, слышно явное облегчение. Вижен кивает, утягивая Питера в сторону лифта. Последнее, что видит Старк — взгляд, который бросает на него Питер.  
  
      Обида.  
  
      Горечь.  
  
      Жар.  
  
      Это обескураживает.  
  
      «Это всё из-за алкоголя», — утешает сам себя Тони, игнорируя горячую волну, всколыхнувшуюся в груди.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты хоть на секунду думал, что делаешь? — Тони вышагивает по комнате, скрестив руки на груди. Питер морщится и прикладывает к голове мешочек со льдом, которым, вероятно, заботливо снабдила его Пятница: с утра он обнаружился на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Голова раскалывается с такой силой, что, кажется, мальчик выпадает из реальности каждую секунду.  
  
      — Сами позвали меня на вечеринку, а теперь я ещё и виноват!  
  
      — Роуди сказал, что это пойдёт тебе на пользу: новый жизненный опыт, возможность полезных знакомств и прочая чушь. Я что должен был догадаться, что ты будешь пить? Какого хрена ты так набрался?! — взгляд тёмных глаз обжигает негодованием, и Паркер отворачивается, силясь придумать достойный ответ, но ничего не получается  
  
      Мужчина вздыхает и садится на кровать рядом с ним.  
  
      — Ладно. Расслабься, карапуз. Я всё понимаю. В твоём возрасте я бы поступил точно так же.  
  
      Паркер откидывается на спину и смотрит в потолок. Глаза режет от яркого света.  
  
      — Вы много пили, когда были в моём возрасте?  
  
      Тони смеётся, этот громкий звук с силой проходится по воспалённому мозгу мальчика. Питер морщится: виски сводит болью.  
  
      — Можете не отвечать. Голова болит, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза. Рядом шуршит ткань, и в ладонь мальчика опускается маленькая круглая таблетка.  
  
      — Выпей вот это. Моментально прочищает голову. Я такие штучки пью перед важными собраниями, когда очень нужно. Сильные, дорогие, но эффективные. Злоупотреблять, впрочем, не советую: не уверен, что на пользу пойдёт.  
  
      Паркер закидывает таблетку в рот, даже не беспокоясь о том, чтобы налить воды, и не без усилия сглатывает. К голове приливает кровь, но лишь на секунду.  
  
      — Намного лучше!  
  
      Мальчик садится на кровати и массирует виски, из которых медленно, по капле уходит боль. Старк подмигивает ему и гладит по голове. Слишком заботливый для него жест, и Питер замирает, встречаясь с мужчиной взглядом. По телу пробегают мурашки.  
  
      — Я рад, малыш. Спускайся на кухню, когда переоденешься. Раз уж остался у меня, то обязан у меня и позавтракать.  
  


***

  
  
      На кухне Паркер встречает женщину — ту самую блондинку с вечеринки — и моментально жалеет, что спустился в одних джинсах, поленившись натягивать рубашку. Впрочем, ей это явно безразлично.  
  
      — Питер, — представляется мальчик, и она приветливо улыбается ему, поднимая глаза от журнала.  
  
      — Джулия. Рада знакомству. Не знала, что у Тони есть сынишка, большая неожиданность.  
  
      Уши Питера вспыхивают.  
  
      — Он мне не сын, Джул, что за глупости ты несёшь? — смешливый голос доносится от дверей. — Я бы назвал нас коллегами.   
  
      — Вот как?.. — кажется, Джулия теряет интерес к Паркеру в тот самый момент, как замечает Тони. Мужчина подходит к ней, и она тянется, чтобы поцеловать его. Питер смотрит на них и понимает, что снова чувствует зависть. И в этот раз у него есть для неё трактовка.  
  
      На трезвую неспящую голову это осознание пугает.  
  
      Тони запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, притягивая женщину ближе к себе, и Паркер отворачивается, с силой прикусывая губу. Только сейчас он заметил, что на Джулии одна лишь белая рубашка, едва доходящая ей до середины бедра. Мысль о том, что Старк спал с этой женщиной, не покидает головы Питера, как будто обжигая её изнутри, несмотря на то, что похмельная головная боль уже, очевидно, прошла.  
  
      Тони что-то шепчет на ухо своей гостье, она смеётся и выходит из кухни, предварительно скользнув губами по виску мужчины. Старк удовлетворённо усмехается.  
  
      — Приятная женщина, пусть и склонная к странным выводам. Увидела, как ты вчера меня обнял, и решила, что мы — родственники, — сообщает он Питеру, и тот непроизвольно вздрагивает, вспоминая, как жался к Тони.  
  
      Он же не заметил? Или заметил?..  
  
      В голове откуда-то всплывает яркая вспышка — похоть? — в тёмных глазах.  
  
      «Показалось…»  
  
      — Хорошим же вы были бы отцом, если бы я был вашим сыном и так напился, — улыбка выходит какой-то кривой, но Старк, кажется, не обращает на это внимания.  
  
      — Вот уж точно, — смеётся он, но его глаза серьёзные. Внимательный взгляд медленно скользит по обнажённому торсу мальчика, и Паркер невольно краснеет, снова жалея, что не оделся.  
  
      — Мне нужно… отойти, — голос Тони звучит хрипловато, и это почему-то крайне смущает. — Пятница может…  
  
      — Да, я понимаю. К вашей подруге. Идите, мистер Старк. Я в состоянии позавтракать и убраться отсюда самостоятельно. Попрошу Пятницу о помощи, если она мне понадобится.  
  
      Мужчина отстранённо кивает, облизывая губы — Питера бросает в жар, будто язык мужчины прошёлся по его собственной коже — и выходит из кухни, даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
      Его спина выглядит слишком напряжённой.  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Питер впервые ласкает себя, думая о Старке и не может сдержать острейшее чувство стыда. Сны становятся материальными, осязаемыми, и в тот момент когда мальчик кончает в собственную руку, он задыхается, шепча имя — никогда раньше у его самоудовлетворения не было конкретного лица.  
  
      На следующий день он ворует из бара Тони бутылку, проникая в Башню как какой-то преступник, тайком, не показываясь никому на глаза — не видит вариантов, как достать алкоголь иным способом, и решает, что Старк не заметит такой мелкой пропажи. Пятница, по какой-то непонятной причине, позволяет ему это.  
  


***

  
  
      — С Питером всё-таки творится что-то странное, — говорит Вижен, и Тони судорожно кашляет, давясь виски. Андроид выбирает странные моменты для разговоров, понятные, пожалуй, только ему самому. Такой же бестактный, каким был Джарвис.  
  
      Старк усмехается, делая глоток. Похоже, не создать ему ничего, что будет не чрезмерно самостоятельным.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? Подросток как подросток. Ну да, пожалуй, слишком много по стенам лазает, а ещё немножко суперсильный, но, кажется, это в рамках нормы: все мы тут специфичные ребятки, если ты не заметил.  
  
      «А ещё тыкается стояком мне в ногу», — мелькает в голове мысль, но мужчина тут же отгоняет её прочь.  
  
      В груди разрастается жаркая волна, и Тони заливает её новым глотком.  
  
      Помогает не очень хорошо.  
  
      Вижен качает головой.  
  
      — Он украл у вас бутылку коньяка.  
  
      Мужчина хмурится, покачивая стакан.  
  
      — Откуда знаешь?  
  
      — Пятница доложила, — бесстрастный голос андроида никак не показывает волнения, но, безусловно, оно есть — насколько ИИ вообще может волноваться?  
  
      — Тебе, а не мне? Не везёт мне с помощниками! Спасибо за информацию, — стакан с лёгким стуком касается лакированной поверхности стола, и Старк поднимается, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к голове – последняя порция была явно лишней. — Я поговорю с ним. Алкоголь — это довольно серьёзная проблема.  
  
      — С собой тогда поговорите тоже, — скептически — ИИ такими бывают? — отзывается Вижен.  
  
      — Перепрограммирую, Джарвис! — автоматически отзывается Тони и смеётся, понимая, что старые привычки не так-то просто отбросить, даже когда прошло уже очень много времени.  
  
      Вижен молчит. Он всегда всё понимает.  
  
      Старку одиноко.  
  


***

  
  
      — Будешь? — усмехается мужчина, чуть приподнимая вверх открытую бутылку виски, а Питер задыхается от негодования, стягивая маску.  
  
      — Вы ведь не собираетесь бросать пить, верно?  
  
      — А почему бы я должен? — в голосе Старка звучит искреннее удивление, и он снова кивает в сторону бутылки. — Так будешь? Или ты решил завязать после неудачного опыта вечеринки, малыш?  
  
      — Я не малыш, — отрезает Питер и, резко подаваясь вперёд, хватает бутылку, делает несколько крупных глотков прямо из неё. Обжигающая жидкость застревает в горле, заставляя мальчика закашляться. По лицу Тони пробегает беспокойство.  
  
      — Ну что же ты так?! — несколько хлопков по спине заставляют Паркера сглотнуть. Приятное тепло разливается по телу — определённо, не только из-за виски.  
  
      — Пью как хочу, — огрызается мальчик и снова делает несколько глотков. Старк обеспокоенно смотрит на бутылку — почти половина куда-то исчезла абсолютно невероятным образом — и перехватывает руку Питера, заставляя разжать пальцы.  
  
      — Вот уже жалею, что предложил. Роуди с меня семь шкур снимет, если ты опять напьёшься! Знал бы ты, как он меня отчитывал, — отставляет бутылку на столик за своей спиной и скрещивает руки на груди, силясь казаться серьёзным, но срывается и смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
  
      Алкоголь пульсирует в голове.  
  
      — Ладно-ладно, паучок. Вообще-то я обещал Вижену, что поговорю с тобой, но…  
  
      — Поговорите о чём? — Питер снова непроизвольно вцепляется в бутылку и, прежде чем Тони успевает — а хочет ли? — остановить его, отпивает, опускаясь на мягкий ковёр и прислоняясь спиной к дивану. Старк садится рядом, достаточно близко, прижимаясь ногой к бедру мальчика, и тот неконтролируемо подаётся ближе, придвигаясь. По телу проходит дрожь.  
  
      — Вот об этом, собственно. Об алкоголе. Он сказал, что ты у нас — мелкий воришка, промышляющий частными барами. Знаешь, сколько стоит бутылка, которую ты у меня стащил? Мог просто попросить у меня вообще-то. Я бы, вероятно, не дал, но попросить стоило. Ты же вроде как у нас герой. Хороший парень. Хорошие парни не воруют, ты не знал?  
  
      Питер понимает смысл сказанных ему слов, но, отчего-то, находит замечание о воровстве крайне забавным и хихикает, делая новый глоток. Тони молча ждёт, не отнимая бутылку и не продолжая обвинения. Чего ждёт — не понятно, и Паркер снова сдавленно смеётся от напряжённого молчания, повисшего в воздухе. Это, к сожалению, не помогает его разрядить.  
  
      — Питер… — наконец выдыхает Старк и опускает руку на плечо мальчика. Прикосновение будто ударяет током: Питер резко дёргается, разжимая пальцы. Бутылка приземляется на ковёр, остаток виски, выплёскивается заливая светлый ворс. Тони хмурится, глядя на расползающееся тёмное пятно.  
  
      — Ты невыносим, — вздыхает он и притягивает Питера к себе, прижимая лицом к плечу. Мальчик вдыхает и абсолютно забывает, как выдыхать — тело, в которое его вжали, давно уже стало привычным, но от этого не менее тёплым, не менее приятным. Не менее желанным…  
  
      — Я хочу тебе помочь, — ласковые пальцы приподнимают лицо за подбородок, и Паркер заглядывает в сводящие с ума коньячные глаза. Его ведёт от нарастающего желания.  
  
      — Ты помог мне, а я хочу помочь тебе. Всё честно, карапуз, ты так не считаешь? Что тебя тревожит? Расскажи дяде Тони.  
  
      От снисходительно-покровительственной интонации Питер чувствует острое раздражение и резко подаётся вперёд, вжимая мужчину в диван, к которому тот прислоняется спиной. Тони замолкает, не отводя взгляда, и по телу Паркера пробегает новая волна дрожи.  
  
      — Понимаю, почему я тебе завидовал. Ты редкостный говнюк! — шепчет мальчик и припадает ртом к плотно сжатым губам Старка, обхватывая того руками за плечи. Тони резко отстраняет его, всё ещё не отводя взгляда, но выражение его лица меняется — Питер не понимает, видна ли в нём заинтересованность в том, что он предлагает.  
  
      — Ты пьян, — глубокий гортанный голос заполняет весь мозг мальчика, и он смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
  
      — Пьян, — спорить не имеет смысла. — А ты мне снился.  
  
      — Снился?.. — Паркер почти сидит у него на коленях, это отвлекает Тони: он чувствует, как твёрдая выпуклость упирается ему в живот, и понимает, что мальчик возбуждён.  
  
      Питер усмехается, прижимаясь теснее.  
  
      — Это было приятно.  
  
      Тёплые губы скользят по шее, Старк судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Его собственный член твердеет, и мужчина готов молиться каким угодно богам о том, чтобы Паркер этого не заметил.  
  
      — Питер, ты пьян, — тупо повторяет Тони, а мальчик только смеётся ему в шею, обжигая кожу горячим, пьяным дыханием.  
  
      — Я повторю всё то же самое и трезвым!  
  
      — Так вот, что тебя беспокоит, — понимание бьёт наотмашь, почти лишая возможности дышать. — Сексуальная неудовлетворённость.  
  
      Питер резко отстраняется, в его взгляде появляется нотка испуга — похоже, истерического.  
  
      Старк аккуратно, стараясь отталкивать не слишком резко, снимает его со своих колен и встаёт. Мальчик остаётся сидеть на полу — раскрасневшиеся щёки, горящие глаза, а через обтягивающий костюм паука явно видна твёрдая выпуклость. Отчего-то Тони бросает в жар от этого вида. А ещё становится стыдно. Правда, за что именно — за собственную реакцию или за то, что отказывает — мужчина не понимает.  
  
      — Питер, я понимаю твои чувства, но…  
  
      Мальчик мотает головой и встаёт на ноги — впрочем, его тут же ведёт в сторону. Старк подхватывает его за талию, невольно притягивая к себе. Питер замирает в его руках, словно подрастеряв всю свою прыть, но ему уже и не нужно что-то делать: жаркая волна проходит по всему телу Тони.  
  
      — Что происходит, блять, — шепчет мужчина, притягивая Паркера ближе, и тот прижимается к нему, вдавливаясь стоящим членом в ногу, едва не заставляя застонать от горячего, вязкого ощущения нарастающего желания. Тёмного, пугающего, но более чем реального.  
  
      Мальчик поднимает голову и заглядывает Старку в глаза, закусывая губу. Тони зажмуривается.  
  
      — Питер, очень тебя прошу, прекрати, — голос звучит почти умоляюще.  
  
      Паркер как-то внезапно обмякает в сжимающих его в объятиях руках и отстраняется. До Тони доносится тихий всхлип.  
  
      — Я достаточно хорош для утешений, но недостаточно, чтобы меня захотеть? — голос звучит неожиданно злобно. Старк распахивает глаза.  
  
      — Повтори то же самое, когда протрезвеешь — и будет диалог, — отзывается он, не задумываясь, что говорит: кровь пульсирует в висках, хочется прижать мальчика к себе и… Что именно «и» Тони не понимает, но, определённо, это не то, что можно назвать правильным. Его колотит.  
  
      Питер зло сверкает глазами и, резко натянув маску, исчезает за окном — удивительно проворно для человека, который только что на ногах не мог устоять.  
  
      Тони оседает на пол и тянет вниз молнию брюк, высвобождая болезненно упирающийся в неё член. Запуская руку под боксеры, он изо всех сил старается не думать о гибком теле, прижимающемся к нему.  
  
      У оргазма горький, вяжущий привкус вины.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер просыпается утром от сильной жажды: во рту как будто что-то умерло. Он садится и ахает от резкой боли, сводящей виски. В этот раз рядом нет Старка с его чудо-таблеткой, и мальчик вылезает из кровати, морщась, судорожно вспоминая, чем обычно лечат похмелье.  
  
      Старк…  
  
      Осознание произошедшего вчера прошивает голову будто насквозь, и Паркер, выдохнув, оседает обратно на одеяло.  
  
      Блестящие тёмные глаза. Руки, сжимающие талию.  
  
      Питер чувствует, как печёт щёки, и прячет лицо в ладони.  
  
      Тони знает, что он его хочет.  
  
      — Повтори то же самое, когда протрезвеешь — и будет диалог.  
  
      Воспоминание бьётся в голове как колокол, и от этого боль только усиливается. Смущение накрывает мальчика огненной волной.  
  
      — Чёрт побери… — выдыхает он, с силой кусая себя за палец, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, что воспоминания реальны, что это не очередная его фантазия — впрочем, фантазии обычно заканчивались более благоприятно. Боль от укуса вполне настоящая, и Паркеру очень хочется взвыть.  
  
      — Ты встал, Пит? — доносится из-за двери голос тёти Мэй. Мальчик подхватывается на ноги, игнорируя боль, бьющуюся в висках.  
  
      — Да, я уже иду, — отзывается он.  
  
      «Не думать о Старке!»  
  


***

  
  
      Тони нарезает круги по комнате. Считать их он уже давно перестал — кажется, сейчас примерно должен миновать пятидесятый.  
  
      Паркер перестал приходить. Прошло около недели, и даже Вижен уже задался вопросом, куда делся мальчик, а Тони не смог ему ответить: просто стоял и молчал, глядя куда-то в стену. Андроид долго и пристально смотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, а что тут скажешь?  
  
      Старка не удивляет, что Питер испугался: любой испугается, если так внезапно проявит желание к объекту своей страсти. В том же, что Паркер его хочет, у мужчины нет никаких сомнений: слишком живы воспоминания о затвердевшем члене, утыкавшемся — дважды! — в его бедро. Мысли об этом навязчиво обосновались в голове, и, почему-то, даже изрядная порция алкоголя не помогает их вытурить.  
  
      Разгорячённое тело, жаркое, почти пошлое дыхание, блестящий взгляд.  
  
      Тони ведёт от воспоминания, и он останавливается, почти до крови прикусывая губу. Его собственный член тяжелеет, это пугает, но уже не так сильно, как раньше — всю последнюю неделю это повторяется раз за разом, стоит мужчине только подумать…  
  
      Старк никогда не любил проблемы. Впрочем, безусловно, никто их не любит, но Тони не любит их особенно сильно — просто потому, что не умеет их решать. Для проблем компании у него всегда была Пеппер, проблем в личной жизни, обычно, попросту не возникало, а когда возникали, та же Поттс успешно решала всё за него — конечно, до того, как они начали встречаться.  
  
      «Сходить к Пеппер? Эй, милая, у меня тут проблемка: меня вожделеет пацан, которого я притащил к Мстителям, а у меня на него тоже встал, я не знаю, что мне делать. Посоветуй что-нибудь, очень тебя прошу!» — подобные мысли вызывают почти истерический смех.  
  
      Нужно принять какое-то решение самостоятельно. Тони понимает это, но сказать легко, сложнее что-то сделать.  
  
      Мужчина закрывает глаза и снова вспоминает Питера.  
  
      — Я достаточно хорош для утешений, но недостаточно, чтобы меня захотеть?  
  
      Терять мальчика не хочется. Обижать не хочется тоже. А он, похоже, уже почти обижен.  
  
      С другой стороны, спать с ним — неразумно.  
  
      Неразумно ли?  
  
      Старк путается в своих мыслях, неожиданно задыхаясь от мысли о том, чтобы снова прижать к себе гибкое тело. На этот раз без одежды.  
  
      И не только прижать.  
  
      «Крыша едет», — печально констатирует он.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер прекрасно осознаёт, что его поведение неразумно — нет нужды кому-то рассказывать ему об этом — но заставить себя навестить Старка не может, от одной мысли о мужчине его бросает в жаркую, липкую дрожь. Нет мыслей, что сказать, сделать, как посмотреть в глаза — в общем-то, вообще никаких мыслей в голове нет, если честно.  
  
      Он обещал повторить, но не уверен, что Тони серьёзно предложил ему это сделать.  
  
      Совершенно нелепо хочется, чтобы он всё-таки был серьезен.  
  


***

  
  
      Услышав звонок, Питер открывает дверь и натыкается на тяжелый взгляд тёмных глаз. Замерев, мальчик с силой сжимает пальцами косяк — кажется, он даже чувствует, как трескается хлипкое дерево.  
  
      — Мистер Старк?..  
  
      Резкий толчок — и Паркер отлетает к стене, прикладываясь к ней спиной. Боль волной прокатывается вдоль позвоночника, мальчик морщится, но подумать над этим ощущением и, тем более, возмутиться по поводу него у него не хватает времени: тяжелое тело вжимает его в твёрдый камень. Питер поднимает голову — Старк слишком близко, так близко, что мальчик почти чувствует биение сердца в его груди.  
  
      — Хватит уже. Повтори.  
  
      Голос пускает по спине мурашки: острые, горячие. Паркер хватает ртом воздух.  
  
      — Ч-что?..  
  
      — Ты обещал, что повторишь свои слова. Давай. Я жду.  
  
      Питер пытается вдохнуть, но не может — лёгкие будто затопило раскалённым воском — и только трясёт головой в непонятном жесте. Тони вздыхает и подаётся вперёд.  
  
      — Я тебе помогу.  
  
      Пути назад нет.  
  
      Тёплые губы накрывают рот мальчика, Старк прижимается еще ближе, хотя, кажется, ближе уже некуда, и Паркер подается навстречу, вжимаясь в горячее тело. Язык проникает внутрь, Питер приподнимается на цыпочки, запуская пальцы в темные волосы. Сильные руки обхватывают его за талию, и мальчику кажется, что, если бы не это, он попросту упал бы.  
  
      Поцелуй горячий, томный и вязко тягучий, от этого у Питера кружится голова. Тони оглаживает его спину, и мальчик льнёт к ласкающей ладони, почти замирая от жара, резко хлынувшего куда-то в область паха.  
  
      Старк отстраняется и смотрит Питеру в глаза, взгляд всё ещё тяжёлый, но какой-то шальной: в глазах Тони еле заметный возбуждённый блеск.  
  
      — Заходи, — усмехается мужчина, резко отстраняясь. Паркер замирает, откинувшись на стену, чтобы не упасть от внезапной потери опоры. Тони разворачивается и быстрым шагом выходит из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, и мальчик всё же оседает на пол, часто моргая от недоумения.  
  


***

  
  
      Старк жалеет о содеянном в тот самый момент, как возвращается в Башню.  
  
      Недели без Питера оказалось достаточно, чтобы о многом подумать. Пожалуй, даже слишком о многом — к этому выводу Тони приходит в тот момент, когда осознаёт, что не может отвлечься от мысли о жарком взгляде, которым смотрел на него Паркер.  
  
      Решение возникает как-то само собой: Пятница докладывает, когда тётя парнишки уходит на работу, и Старк срывается с места.  
  
      Теперь ему кажется, что это было зря.  
  
      Мальчик не появляется ещё неделю после поцелуя. Не приходит, не отвечает на звонки — а Тони звонит ему на новенький, подаренный после событий в Германии, мобильный несколько раз, сам не зная, что скажет, если Питер соизволит взять трубку. Возможно, стоило бы извиниться, но мужчина не чувствует за собой вины: не похоже, чтобы Паркеру не понравилось то, что произошло.  
  
      Мысль о поцелуе немного лишает концентрации, поэтому Старк старается лишний раз о нём не думать.  
  
      Вижен снова спрашивает о Питере. В ответ Тони только качает головой.  
  
      — Я был у него. С ним всё в порядке, но не похоже, что в ближайшее время он зайдёт.   
  
      Старк понимает, что ошибся, когда видит Паркера на подоконнике своей спальни.  
  
      Ничего не меняется.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер замирает в окне, не решаясь войти — всё его тело как будто окаменело. Тони смотрит на него — пристально, изучающе — и покачивает в пальцах привычный стакан с алкоголем.  
  
      — Вы снова пьёте?.. — невольно срывается с губ мальчика вопрос, и Старк улыбается. От его улыбки по телу Паркера пробегает нервная дрожь.  
  
      Может тот поцелуй был всего лишь игрой воспалённого воображения?  
  
      — Налить тебе?  
  
      Питер мотает головой и спрыгивает на ковёр, снимая маску. Дышать становится слишком трудно.  
  
      — Не бойся ты меня так, — голос мужчины доносится словно сквозь вату.  
  
      — Я не боюсь, — шепчет Паркер, подходя ближе. Маска падает на пол, но он не обращает на это внимания: его взгляд прикован к Тони, расслабленно раскинувшемуся на диване.  
  
      Старк отставляет стакан на столик и встречается с мальчиком взглядом.  
  
      — Хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
  
      — По-моему, вы издеваетесь, — выдыхает Питер. Тони смеётся и кивает — похоже, ситуация доставляет ему удовольствие.  
  
      — И как ты догадался? — смешливый голос вызывает новую волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника, мальчик прикусывает губу и опускается на диван рядом со Старком.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что сказать, — тихо признаётся он. Тони улыбается и придвигается к нему, рука скользит по плечу. Паркер шумно вздыхает и ёжится.  
  
      — Ты обещал повторить свои слова, если я верно помню. Или ты пришёл, чтобы сказать, что я понял тебя неправильно?  
  
      Питер молчит, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные колени, и это совсем не нравится Старку. Пальцы резко сжимают подбородок, мужчина притягивает к себе лицо Паркера, заглядывая в глаза и приближаясь вплотную, почти касаясь губами напряжённо сомкнутых губ.  
  
      — Тебе же хочется, чтобы я повторил то, что сделал у тебя дома, верно? Тогда ты должен выполнить своё обещание.  
  
      Питер закусывает губу, почти задыхаясь от резко нахлынувшего возбуждения. То, что происходит — совсем не то, чего он ожидал. С другой стороны, были ли у него вообще конкретные ожидания? Паркер не уверен.  
  
      Сейчас есть только глаза — тёмные, внимательные глаза, — заглядывающие в душу.  
  
      Питеру кажется, что он забывает, как дышать.  
  
      Его член напрягается, и это ощущение как удар током прошибает всё тело.  
  
      — Не слова.  
  
      Хриплый голос заставляет Тони разжать пальцы от неожиданности.  
  
      —Что?  
  
      — Не слова, — Паркер сглатывает. — Я обещал повторить то, что сделал. Не то, что сказал.  
  
      Тёплые губы утыкаются в шею мужчины — не совсем похоже на поцелуй, слишком уж робкое прикосновение. Тони вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Питер прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вниз, спускаясь к торчащей из-за ворота рубашки ключице, скользя по ней языком, всё ещё робко, однако не отрываясь, настойчиво, и Старк закусывает губу.  
  
      — Мне стоило догадаться, что ты имел в виду не слова, — бормочет мужчина. Паркер выдыхает, и его дыхание приятно щекочет кожу.  
  
      — Меньше надо пить, тогда и воображение подводить перестанет, — в ответ Старк смеётся и щиплет мальчика за бок. Питер шипит и отстраняется.  
  
      — Мне нравится то, что ты делаешь.  
  
      Паркер робко улыбается, опуская глаза. Сейчас, когда алкоголь не толкает его вперёд, он моментально теряется: присутствие Тони и возбуждение, которое мужчина вызывает, заставляет мальчика чувствовать себя абсолютно беззащитным.  
  
      Старк гладит его по щеке.  
  
      — Ты был намного смелее в прошлый раз, — смеётся над ним? Питер не уверен.  
  
      — Это виски был смелее, а не я, — абсолютно неразборчивое бормотание, но Тони, кажется, всё понимает: горячие губы прижимаются к виску мальчика, и Паркер замирает, почти растекаясь от того, насколько ласковым вышел этот поцелуй.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что хочешь со мной переспать?  
  
      Питер поднимает глаза и смеряет взглядом лицо объекта своих снов: многочисленных, влажных, бесконечно возбуждающих снов.  
  
      У Тони из реальности грустный, чуть усталый взгляд и тонкая сеточка морщин на висках — всё это выглядит таким знакомым и почти родным, изученным миллионы раз во время бесконечной череды приступов и одиноких запоев. Паркер вглядывается в него и не понимает, почему теперь, когда желаемое так близко, секс не занимает мысли полностью.  
  
      Подавшись вперёд, мальчик обнимает Старка, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. От кожи Тони знакомо пахнет чем-то хвойным — какой-то из его многочисленных одеколонов, — голова Питера кружится от этого запаха.  
  
      — Хочу, — честно отвечает он. — Но… Это не испортит всё? Между нами.  
  
      — А между нами что-то есть? — голос мужчины не звучит по-настоящему удивлённым, да и вопрос, кажется, риторический. Паркер елозит носом по шее Старка, и тот вздыхает.  
  
      — Ты очень важен для меня, Питер, — слова повисают в воздухе, мальчику кажется, что он слышит их ещё как минимум несколько раз после того, как Тони договаривает.  
  
      Паркер тянется вперёд — медленно, как будто с опаской.  
  
      — Я знаю, — шепчет он в миллиметре от губ мужчины перед тем, как накрыть их своими.  
  


***

  
  
      — Останься у меня, — еле слышно бормочет Тони, когда Питер отстраняется и встаёт, поводя замлевшими от долгих объятий плечами. Если бы мальчик не знал Старка, то решил бы, что тому сложно произнести это. Но, конечно же, это просто смешно…  
  
      — Я мог бы позвонить тёте и сказать, что заночую у Гарри, — кивает он, присаживаясь на кровать.   
  
      Старк смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и протягивает руку, сжимая ладонь мальчика, поглаживая запястья большим пальцем. На Паркере всё ещё его паучий костюм — правда, он не может вспомнить, куда забросил маску, — но прикосновение остро ощущается даже через ткань. Сердце Питера пропускает пару ударов.  
  
      — Было бы неплохо, — хочется сказать что-то ещё, но слова будто застревают в горле, и Тони судорожно прокашливается, разжимая пальцы.  
  
      Пока Паркер звонит, мужчина готовит кофе с коньяком и специями — не в одной из навороченных кофемашин, а в медной турке. Питер выражает вслух своё удивление этим умением, когда приходит на кухню, и Тони смеётся, протягивая ему горячую чашку.   
  
      — Беннер научил, — поясняет он.  
  
      Мальчик отпивает обжигающую — вдвойне, за счёт щедрой порции алкоголя — жидкость и довольно щурится, как кот. Старк улыбается и сам не понимает, чему именно.  
  
      В постель они возвращаются с подносом.  
  
      Питер роняет шоколадку на простыни, Старк укоризненно качает головой, но не ругает его: виноватый взгляд мальчика выглядит смешно.  
  
      Когда Паркер тянется к мужчине и размазывает подтаявший шоколад по его губам, слизывая его в невероятно пошлом жесте, пуская мурашки вдоль позвоночника, Тони думает, что добавил в кофе слишком много алкоголя.  
  
      Язык проскальзывает по шее, Старк гортанно стонет, откидывая голову, позволяя мальчику легко поцеловать себя в мочку уха. Тонкие руки оглаживают спину, и Тони кажется, что он забывает, как дышать — стоило ли получать столько сексуального опыта, чтобы потом так плавиться под неумелыми ласками какого-то мальчишки?..  
  
      Тони тянет вниз молнию паучьего костюма, скользя пальцами свободной руки по каждому миллиметру обнажающейся кожи. Питер дрожит и тянется к прикосновениям, жмурясь, его тело напряжено.  
  
      Глаза у Питера потемневшие, когда он прижимается к Старку, обвивая ногами. Мужчина гладит его по спине и плечам, кончиками пальцев ощущая, что тот дрожит.  
  
      — Всё равно хочу переспать с тобой… — шепчет Паркер. У него стояк, Тони чувствует это бедром. Мальчик чуть трётся о его ногу, но не предпринимает ничего большего — боится?  
  
      — Мы могли бы… — Питер вздрагивает и резко мотает головой, молча прижимаясь теснее, опуская голову на плечо, легко скользя пальцами по обнажённой груди.  
  
      Старка это устраивает.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Паркер просыпается утром, он натыкается на внимательный взгляд тёмных глаз и улыбается, подаваясь вперёд, касаясь губами щетинистой щеки, царапаясь, но не отстраняясь. Тони прижимает его к себе и выдыхает, сам не понимая, когда успел задержать дыхание.  
  
      — Мне нужно уйти. Школа, — бормочет Питер, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.  
  
      — Прогуляй, — голос у Старка какой-то нетвёрдый, как будто пьяный, но это категорически невозможно.  
  
      Мальчик отстраняется и мотает головой.  
  
      — Я не прогуливаю. Я, вообще-то, отличник, — у Тони вырывается тихий смешок. — К тому же тогда позвонят тёте Мэй. А она будет звонить Гарри. А я не предупредил его, что именно соврал. Я же не мог сказать ему… ну… где буду, — щёки Питера заливает краской.  
  
      — Гарри… — чуть морщится в попытке вспомнить имя Старк. — Осборн что ли? Сын Нормана Осборна?  
  
      Паркер кивает, и Тони еле удерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть.  
  
      — Хорошо устроился, Паучок. Братаешься с Осборнами. И со мной вот. Молодец. Люблю таких людей.  
  
      Питер с секунду раздумывает, обидеться ли ему, но вместо этого несильно пинает мужчину в бок. Тони ойкает и это намного веселее, чем простая обида.  
  
      — С тобой я вообще не братаюсь, дался ты мне, — огрызается мальчик. Старк закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, неожиданно замолкая, и Питер тянется к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам, смазанно целует, не давая увлечь себя в более глубокий контакт, и тут же отстраняется.  
  
      — Чувство юмора у тебя отвратительное… Тони, — мужчина поводит плечами, но всё ещё молчит — для Тони Старка это слишком уж продолжительное молчание.  
  
      — А вот с Гарри мы на самом деле близки. Можно сказать, что и братаемся, да. Дома у них часто бываю. Хотя мы не то чтобы друзья, но…  
  
      — Влюблён в него? — у голоса Старка странная интонация, и Питер хмыкает.   
  
      — В Гарри? Боже, Тони, конечно же нет! Я не влюбляюсь в парней.  
  
      Тони фыркает, с трудом сдерживая желание рассмеяться, и гладит его по плечу. Паркера бросает в жар.  
  
      — Я приду вечером. Можно?  
  
      Мужчина смотрит ему в глаза и кивает, лёгкая улыбка касается его губ — она странная и Питер не понимает, что именно она выражает, но подаётся вперёд, чтобы её сцеловать…  
  


***

  
  
      Питер приходит через два дня вместо обещанного вечера — как всегда через окно спальни. Красно-синяя маска падает на ковёр, и от пристального взгляда, которым впивается в него мальчик, Тони почти теряется.  
  
      — Двери существуют не просто так, малыш, — салютует ему стаканом Старк. Резкая, острая неуверенность снова накатывает на него, отвратительное чувство, которое он копил в себе два дня, долгих, мучительных, почти невыносимых.  
  
      — Думал, ты не придёшь больше, — всё-таки говорит мужчина и тут же жалеет об этом.  
  
      — Ты мог мне позвонить и спросить, — Тони хмыкает и качает головой, вспоминая, как запретил Пятнице позволять ему звонить Паркеру. — А ещё мне нужно было подумать.  
  
      — Много надумал? — голос Старка предательски вздрагивает. Питер явно замечает это и улыбается, вместо ответа протягивая руку к собственной спине и расстёгивая молнию костюма.  
  
      Тони облизывает резко пересохшие губы, наблюдая, как Паркер неуклюже раздевается, оставаясь в одном белье, как он подходит ближе и забирается на колени, вжимаясь пахом куда-то в живот, как склоняется к лицу и заглядывает в глаза.  
  
      — Не очень, — горячее дыхание обжигает губы, Старк подаётся вперёд, но мальчик отстраняется, не давая себя поцеловать. Тонкие пальцы скользят по воротнику домашней футболки Тони, чуть задевая ногтем кожу на шее.  
  
      Мужчина понимает, что у него встал, когда Питер наклоняется и кусает его за мочку уха.  
  
      — Сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты переспал со мной. Это… нужно… — шепчет мальчик. У Тони кружится голова, и он растерянно кивает, обхватывая Паркера за талию и прижимая к себе теснее.  
  


***

  
  
      В реальности Тони не такой порывистый, как во снах, впрочем, так мальчику нравится гораздо больше.  
  
      Старк целует его шею, легко царапая её щетиной, и Питер задыхается от странного ощущения, которого, почему-то, не было в фантазиях – это ощущение подозрительно напоминает нежность.  
  
      Губы касаются соска, заставляя мальчика протяжно застонать; Тони фыркает, не поднимая головы, тёплый воздух от его дыхания щекочет разгорячённую кожу.  
  
      — Ты девственник?  
  
      Паркер краснеет.  
  
      — Условно. Однажды я был с девушкой. С мужчиной нет. Не довелось как-то.  
  
      — Я так и думал, — улыбается Тони, и эта улыбка такая тёплая, что у мальчика перехватывает дыхание. – А кто эта девушка? Я думал, ты не особенно популярен в школе.  
  
      — Есть девушки, которым нравятся ботаники, — Старк смеётся и кивает, не задавая больше вопросов о его подружке. Острые зубы прикусывают сосок, Питер ахает и подаётся вверх.  
  
      — В таком случае не сегодня, согласен? — рука опускается на пах, чуть сжимая, и Паркер закусывает губу. Перед глазами темнеет от возбуждения.  
  
      — Не сегодня?.. — голос мальчика звучит слишком расстроенно. Рука Тони проскальзывает под резинку боксеров, обхватывая напряжённый член.  
  
      — Не будем трогать твою условную девственность сегодня, я имею в виду.  
  
      Питер рвано кивает, вскидывая бёдра навстречу ласке. Пальцы сжимаются сильнее, и мальчик давится стоном, прикусывая губу.  
  
      — Знаешь, вообще-то мне тоже не доводилось спать с мужчинами, — Паркер на миг бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, но тут же откидывает голову назад и стонет, когда рука ускоряет темп.  
  
      — Не веришь?   
  
      Пальцы разжимаются и перемещаются, быстрым движением стаскивая с мальчика бельё. Питер приподнимается на локтях. Его глаза выглядят затуманенными.  
  
      — Тони…  
  
      Старк улыбается и опускается ниже, нависая над его пахом. Мальчик следит за ним с явным недоумением и ахает, когда горячий язык касается его члена.  
  
      — Ч-что…  
  
      Губы смыкаются вокруг напряжённой плоти, и Питер кричит в голос, вскидывая бёдра — мужчина сжимает их руками, останавливая. Язык скользит вокруг головки и вниз, старательно вылизывая каждый сантиметр. Паркер закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Пожалуйста… — шепчет он. Старк опускает голову, вбирая в рот целиком, его руки всё ещё придерживают бёдра мальчика, опасливо не давая тому вздёрнуться слишком резко. Питер тяжело дышит, замирая, запуская пальцы в растрёпанные волосы мужчины, перебирая тёмные пряди, теряясь в своих ощущениях. Голова кружится.  
  
      Тони набирает темп, внезапно разжимая руки, и Паркер стонет, резко подаваясь вверх, непроизвольно вбиваясь в ласкающий рот до основания, и мужчина едва не задыхается, но тут же выравнивает дыхание, расслабляя горло. Последним свободным от жгучего возбуждения уголком сознания он отмечает, что, как ни странно, острый рвотный рефлекс, видимо, ему не свойственен, удовлетворённо ставит галочку на этом пункте, удивляясь, что многие годы жизни не имел об этом никакого понятия.  
  
      Горячий рот сильнее сжимает член, вырывая новый стон. Питер запрокидывает голову назад и с силой прикусывает губу.  
  
      — Тони… — выдыхает он, кончая. Старк не успевает отстраниться, хотя, в общем-то, он и не задумывался о том, чтобы это сделать.  
  
      Мужчина сглатывает и поднимает голову. Из уголка его губ скатывается белёсая капля, он утирает её рукой, и это почему-то кажется Питеру невероятно сексуальным.  
  
      — Можно я?.. — шепчет мальчик, запуская руку под бельё Тони. Тот кивает и откидывается на кровать рядом с ним, тонкие пальцы берутся за член, срывая с губ мужчины гортанный стон.  
  
      Уверенности в том, что нужно делать, у Паркера нет, поэтому он решает: надо делать так, как понравилось бы ему самому. Рука сжимается сильнее, ускоряя темп, Тони запрокидывает голову и снова стонет, протяжно, Питер почти задыхается от того, насколько это звучит лучше, чем в его снах. Мужчина накрывает его ладонь своей, заставляя ещё больше ускориться, от этого контакта Паркера и самого ведёт…  
  
      Во время оргазма Старк закрывает глаза и что-то шепчет — неразборчиво, но Питер улавливает своё имя. Тёплая жидкость заливает пальцы, мальчик задумчиво облизывает их — вкус неприятно горчит на языке. Тони смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и улыбается, протягивая ладонь, и Паркер скользит языком по его руке тоже.  
  
      В тишине, повисшей в комнате, слышно, как стучит чьё-то сердце. Питер предполагает, что это его, но он совсем не уверен в этом. Тони притягивает его к себе, утыкая лицом в плечо, и целует в макушку.  
  
      — Похоже, я всё-таки умудрился влюбиться в тебя, — признание звучит слишком громко, и Паркеру становится неловко за то, что он это сказал.  
  
      Осознание того, что он ничего не говорил, приходит как-то запоздало…  
  
      — Что?..  
  
      Тони отстраняет его и садится на кровати, опираясь на неё руками. Питер невольно переводит взгляд на его пах — в отличие от него самого, мужчина остался в белье. Тёмное пятно спереди на ярко-красных боксерах выглядит гипнотизирующе.  
  
      — Влюбиться. В тебя, — повторяет Старк. Щёки мальчика заливает краской.  
  
      — Это просто благодарность, я же… помог… с паникой… и… — бормочет он. Тони смеётся.  
  
      — Я прожил достаточно лет, чтобы научится разбираться в собственных чувствах, ты не находишь?  
  
      Питер молчит.  
  
      — Ты не обязан соглашаться, — даже не глядя в лицо мужчины, Паркер чувствует, что тот улыбается ему. Это, наверняка, та самая тёплая, странная улыбка, которую он дарил ему раньше. Та самая, которая вызывает в груди такую волну… Нежности? Удовольствия? Питер так и не смог определиться с названием для этого чувства.  
  
      — Но я хочу, — бормочет он и понимает, что это правда. Старк притягивает его к себе и утыкается лицом в волосы.  
  
      Паркер глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза. По телу разливается приятное тепло.  
  
      Возможно он пожалеет о том, что ответил нечто подобное. Возможно потом окажется, что сексуальное желание умеет ловко прикидываться нежностью. Возможно Тони ему солгал, и на самом деле Питер ему не нужен. А может быть им обоим это не нужно. Питер не уверен ни в чём, но сейчас это не кажется ему особенно важным.  
  
      Он больше не завидует Тони Старку. Это то, что можно сказать с абсолютной уверенностью.  
  
      И мальчику искренне кажется, что это весьма неплохое начало.


End file.
